sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kyrie Joseph
Name: Kyrie Joseph Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Plays Guitar, Writer her own Lyrics, is an Environmental activist in her community. Appearance: Kyrie is not one who could be considered overly beautiful, but she is quite attractive in an earthy way. She likes to wear colors close to mother earth, and she can always be seen with her trademark forest green waist scarf. Her hair is a dark blonde that can be considered orange from some angles. She had kind and intellectual brown eyes, and her nose is small and button-like. Kyrie stands at 5’6, an average height, and is quite skinny. She wears a dark purple tank-top on the trip, as well as forest green jeans. Her red sneakers are well worn, and are her most comfortable pair of shoes. Biography: Kyrie was born on March 17, 1989, in Nashville, Tennessee. Her parents, Mary-Ann and Heath Joseph, grew up in the sixties, and were a major part of the hippie generation. Kyrie grew up on the stories of the riots and rebellions of her parents’ youth. She was quickly, as any other child would be, swept up in the entire ideal of the hippie, and as she grew, her ideal morphed into the one she holds dearly now. Kyrie and her parents moved to Highland Beach when Kyrie was 13. She quickly assimilated into the subculture of her generation. Kyrie was very sociable, and gained fast friends from the first time she set foot on the beach. It was then that she realized that she had to assimilate the ideals she grew up on with the direction society was heading. Kyrie became the “Modern Hippie” of Highland Beach. It was when she went to High school that her ideals started to form in a more rebellious fashion. Kyrie started to detest the way her fellow teenagers acted, and began to publicly say so. Her first year of High school was spent gaining more enemies than friends. In her Sophomore year, there was a riot in a neighboring county. The Modern Hippie movement was in full force there. Kyrie and one of her friends took the bus to the riot, and joined in, contributing their own ideas to the mob that had formed. This would be the first time Kyrie was arrested. Kyrie continued to add her ideas and force to the Hippie movements in California, gaining an infamy among the local police by the end of her Junior Year. Her Senior Year is when she calmed considerably. She began to focus on the political side of society, and began to fight the powers that restricted her in a new way. A legal way. She was accepted into Stanford Law School, and after the Senior Trip, had plans to head out there and begin setting up her own base of operations. Sadly, this doesn’t seem very likely now… Advantages: Kyrie is quick to think on her feet. She likes to map out a situation before diving headfirst into it. She doesn’t let anyone manipulate her or her beliefs. Disadvantages: Kyrie is one to give most people the benefit of the doubt. She doesn’t condone violence in any fashion, and that may just make her falter in a game where violence is a major element. Designated Number: Female Student no. 34 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Megaphone Conclusions: Well, well, well. Isn't this fitting? G34, our lovely little hippie, rolled the megaphone. I get a feeling that this is going to remind me of a scene I saw somewhere once before. My predictions for G34? She'll try to rally a group together, succeed, and then she'll ultimately get them all killed because of her pacifist attitude. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Member of terrorist squad Collected Weapons: Megaphone (Issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kyrie, in chronological order. V3 *Them vs. You vs. Me *Wash Away My Pain *Rinse, Repeat *#6: Freedom or Bust *#7: Bale Out *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kyrie Joseph. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students